Keyblade Weilders of Ouran Academy
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: The twins, Sora and Roxas, have a new mission assigned by DiZ. Go to Ouran and make sure the Heartless are under control. Well, imagine this. Two handsom new students with the Keyblade power, and a Host club that wont take no for an answer! R&R Please!
1. Arrival

There was a metallic _clang _as the giant Heartless swung his arm at Sora, knocking him and his blade in opposite directions. The peircing eyes stared down at him, round and uncaring, as the monsterous Heartless raised his hand. Sora cowered, covering his head with his arms and squeezing his eyes shut.

Sora heard the _whoosh _as the beast's hand sliced through the air, closer, louder. Sora heard a loud roar and cuddled closer into his protective stance, his eyes locked on the keyblade. Something poked his back and he gasped, jumping up as he heard a quiet chuckle.

"Roxas! Don't scare me like that, man! I thought that _thing _was gonna kill me!" Sora fumed dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest and _humpf_ing.

"It's called a _Dark Follower, _Sora. Geez, get your facts right." Roxas smiled as Sora feined incredoulism.

"How did you _stand _this?" He gasped, sitting on the cold, embeded stone sidewalk.

Roxas knelt next to him. "Whaddya mean?"

"I _mean_," Sora bit his lip hesitantly, knowing how delicate this subject was with Roxas. "I, um, I meant how did you stand fighting them all the time-"

Roxas sighed. "In the Organization?" He stood quickly, but gracefully, staring up at the big school in front of them. "It wasn't that hard, actually. Nevermind that. Why are we here again?"

Sora jumped up at the chance to lighten the mood. "Ouran Acadamy. That's what it's called. It's a high school."

Roxas rolled his eyes and started walking toward the school, Sora falling quickly into pace with him. "I know that. I mean, why are the Heartless here?"

"Oh, uh...... Well.... I think something about the way the school is built?"

Roxas eyed him. "Why are you asking me? I thought you knew this."

Sora huffed. "I _do _know! Um... Well, because of the school's structure and stuff. So many corridors and rooms, and... uh, well stuff. Y'know what I mean!"

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"So anyway, DiZ told me we should inroll in the school to, y'know, keep an eye out for the Heartless threats, and stuff." Sora ignored Roxas's right fist tightening to the name.

Roxas and DiZ weren't close at all. After Roxas had left Organization XII, Sora had insited on Roxas working with him, Donald, and Goofy. But for this, Donald and Goofy just... wouldn't fit in.

Roxas absentmindedly pushed open the front doors to the school, Sora following hastily.

Immediately, Sora hopped over to the front desk, looking like a giddy laama on happy crack. Ha, if only.

"Hello! Me and my twin are here for inrollment!" Sora chirped loudly. The woman at the counter winced visibly. Her glasses were perched on the tip of her nose, and her eyes raked over Sora angrily. Her wrinkly mouth went from a frown to a scowl.

"I don't remember any notice about new students." She snapped hotly.

Sora frowned, but tried again. "But-"

"No, no, 'but' isn't aloud. You aren't in my plans, _dearie_," The old woman sat stiffly, blood lust in her voice.

Roxas decided to step up. He put on his best expression. His persuasive one. His eyes went all big and innocent as his mouth curved upward slightly, into a sheepish smile. His eye brows curved at a guilty-looking angle. He stepped up, in front of Sora and the expression on the woman's face changed to surprise.

"Hello, ma'am," Roxas crooned softly. "I'm very sorry for my twin's actions. He is very excited to go to this school- we both are. You see, our parents are away currently, and we thought it would cause a lot less trouble to bring the papers to you, personally."

The woman blinked and tried to sound firm. "You have the papers, I take it?"

"Of course," Roxas smiled a dazzling smile that put a slightly amazed expression on the woman's face, tinted with a slight blush. Roxas reached into the little pack he'd been carrying and pulled out everything they needed. "Here you go. We've got everything in there. Recent schools, recent grades, what we exceed in, you name it."

The woman flipped through quickly, looking up at Roxas, and anyone could see, she was genuinley amazed.

"My, my, you are right, you've got everything in here," She paused, smiling warmly at Roxas, handing him two shchedules and a small map of the big, pink school. Roxas said good-bye and dragged Sora calmly out of the main office and down the halls, following the route to their first class. Roxas was pleased to see him and Sora had all classes togethor.

Sora fell into step with Roxas, looking at him as if Roxas were a stanger. "How'd you do that?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, not taking his eyes off the map. "It's called _charm, _Sora. Get some."

* * *

**_I am pleased with this start. Definitley going to add more. _**

**_You may have noticed, but I absolutely posotively expealadociously love ROXAS! Love him love him love him! Now of course I love Sora, too. Otherwise this would only be about Roxas. But I do like Sora, just not as much as Roxas. _**

**_I dunno why, but I'd rather explain this now instead of in the story, so here goes nothing....._**

**_Roxas left the Organization and went to Sora. DiZ kinda acts like the leader of Sora who tells him what his missions are and all that. (I've only played the game Kingdom HEarts 358/2 Days, and thats it. So gimme a small break. By the way... I LOVE THAT GAME!) Roxas is always afraid the Organization finding him and trying to kill him or something. So... yeah. Basically. That's it. _**

**_I love reading Reviews, by the way, so if you Read and Review, I'll....... Uh.... I'll...... Ooh! I'll give you an Elephant!  
Because I mean, We ALL need an Elephant, right? Right? I know I do! xD _**


	2. Meeting

**_Thank you for reading, share with friends, review, all that Jazz! _**

* * *

Roxas stood in the doorway silently as his brother's excitement radiated off him. The class's eyes turned to them, as did the teacher's.

"Ah, new students, right." The teacher smiled an old smile. _The woman at the front desk must've told him as we came up... _Roxas thought, handing the man the papers that were requiered. "Thank you. Introduce yourselves."

Sora and Roxas turned to the class. "Hi, I'm Sora!"

Roxas raised a hand in greeting. "I'm Roxas."

"Ah, okay," The teacher said, pointing to a pair of empty seats in front of two red headed twins. "You can sit there. Go ahead."

Roxas and Sora walked silently to their seats, and stared at the teacher, waiting for him to presume whatever he was talking about.

Sora wasn't listening, but staring at the chalk board, thinking about Kairi and Riku. Roxas wasn't listening either, though. Which wasn't very normal. He stared out the window, remembering his days with the Organization. Would they find him? Would they take him back? Would they even remember him?

Did he want them to remember him?

Of course he did, they were his friends. Well, some of them, at least. Roxas mentally grimaced at the memories of Larxene's sharp tounge.

The bell rang earlier than Roxas and Sora expected. Sora and Roxas exited the room first, unusually quickly. They were just eager to get outta there.

Once in the lunchroom, Roxas and Sora stopped. They exchanged wary glances and walked into the courtyard. Sora was being chased by a bee, and Roxas was leaning back in the patio chair, watching in amusement.

The bee stopped chasing Sora and he plopped down next to Roxas. "Roxas! Can we go inside? That bee has it in for me!"

"No one has it in for you, Sora," Roxas sighed exasperatedly. He looked around, and saw someone coming toward them. Roxas's breath hitched, and Sora was oblivious. As the man passed, he murmured so low only Roxas could hear.

"Number XII."

Roxas watched the retreating back of Siax, right hand man in the Organization. Roxas turned back to Sora as he heard his name being called, as if from a distance.

"Roxas? Hey- Roxas? Roxas, you okay?" Sora looked worried, still not noticing the figure that had just passed.

"Fine. I'm fine, Sora. Just thinking about..." Roxas went through his mind quickly. What wouldn't Sora understand...? Well, there was a lot. "I was just thinking about Chemistry. You know, Lithium, Nitrogyn." Roxas hoped that would fool Sora- and it did. Sora cocked his head to one side, and shrugged.

"Okay." But Sora watched Roxas out of the corner of his eye. He was worried about Roxas, no doubt.

"Excuse me," A kind voice said from behind the twins. Sora jumped and spun, but Roxas turned slowly. Better to be cautious than to be careless.

Seven people stood before them. A small boy with blond hair and big, questioning brown eyes munched on a small piece of crembrule. The man who stood behind him had an impassive expression, his eyes were charcoal black, and his hair was the same. Roxas and Sora noticed the twins from before; the red headed ones with the yellowish green eyes. Another blond stood before them, as well. His eyes were a peculiar color- they were so blue, they looked almost like a light violet. Beside him stood a man who also had black eyes, and black hair, but he had slim glasses, and a disturbing aura. Apparently, he was the one who spoke, because he spoke again.

"I am Kyouya Ootori," He gestured to his group. "And we are the Host Club. We noticed you are new here, and decided to see how you were faring."

"We're doing just fine, thank you," Roxas stood abruptly. Sora looked up at him with confused eyes, but stood as well. "I believe my brother and I will be late if we stay any longer. Goodbye."

Roxas turned on his heel, and stalked away, not really caring if Sora didn't come. Roxas was so shaken up about Siax knowing his location; he didn't want to deal with anything at the moment. Sora quickly caught up with him, tugging Roxas's sleeve worridly.

"Roxas? What was that back there? Are you sure you're okay?"

Roxas nodded stiffly. Sora didn't buy it one bit.


End file.
